sonic_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Lost World
Sonic Lost World is an upcoming video game and the next main installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. This game is being released exclusively for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on October, 2013. This game is currently under development by Sonic Team for Wii U and Dimps for Nintendo 3DS, and is to be published by Sega (in Japan and American) and Nintendo (in Europe and Australia). Story Sonic is chasing after his longtime foe, Eggman. He encounters a mysterious floating island known as "Lost Hex", where he runs into the Deadly Six and learns that Eggman used them to harness their power until they rebel against the Doctor himself and threaten to destroy the planet. Sonic and Eggman are forced to work together in order to save the planet and put an end to their misdeeds. Gameplay The player controls Sonic the Hedgehog in an action platformer. The setting of the gameplay takes place on spherical worlds that shift in perspective, allowing for both 2D and 3D gameplay. Similar to past installments in the series, the player has to reach to the end, where the single capsule, which contains animal friends that are ready to be released from the capsule. After pressing the large button on the top of capsule, the player has completed that act in the zone. The boost-integrated gameplay from previous 3D titles has been eschewed in favor of a new control style. On the Wii U version, using the D-Pad will move Sonic at a moderate pace whilst holding down on the right trigger button will engage his running speed. Pressing both triggers will allow Sonic to perform Spin Dash. The game introduces also the "parkour" system, which is allowing Sonic maneuver across obstacles and climb walls. The Homing Attack can be chained in quick succession. Sonic will also be able to do a Jumping Kick attack that can destroy enemies the Homing Attack can not in Wii U version. The Nintendo 3DS version will give Sonic a Somersault, that can stun enemies for a short time. The game will also feature returning and new Color Powers, gained by Wisps, a returning element from Sonic Colors, with different wisps exclusive from both versions of the game. The 3DS version of the game will also contain fully 3D gameplay similar to the Wii U version, unlike the handheld version of Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. The 3D version will not, however, be a port, but rather, a separate game with different level designs, similar to the handheld version of Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations and use slightly different controls to the 3DS' button layout, compared to the Wii U Gamepad. The Wii U version will offer both competitive and cooperative multiplayer but there will be no online multiplayer mode. When playing in multiplayer mode, one player will control Sonic using the Wii U Gamepad while the other will use a Wii remote to either help (co-op) or race against the other players (versus). The 3DS version will also offer four player local and online multiplayer modes, and connectivity with the Wii U version of the game. According to the IGN Walkthrough on June 7, 2013, Sonic Lost World will contain numerous references to many of the past Sonic games, such as the Super Peel-Out animation when Sonic gains a certain amount of speed, and the Red Star Rings from Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations, which can be collected for unlocking collectible contents. While capsules, that release animal friends, in not only the end of the stage, there are smaller capsules throughout the zones themselves. During an interview between Nintendo World Report, Takeshi Iizuka had revealed several information about Sonic Lost World, such as the multiplayer option and the reason behind the multiple different worlds in each of the zones. According to Iizuka, he quotes "In previous games you would go to World 1 Stage 1, World 1 Stage 2 and the aesthetics would look similar, maybe a little bit different, but kind of similar and the gameplay you also could expect what you were going to get to a certain degree. This time they wanted to suprise players and create a lot more variety visually and in the gameplay sections, so hence the two stages in Desert Ruins." Development Originally, Sega registered the trademark and the web adress of the game's website on May 16, 2013. The game was first announced at a presentation of Nintendo Direct on May 17, 2013. According to Nintendo's Satoru Iwata, it is announced that Nintendo itself has entered into the worldwide partnership with Sega regarding the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The first teaser image was revealed during Nintendo Direct, showing Sonic and Tails flying with the Tornado to the new main setting of the game, later being revealed and named as Lost Hex. A week later, Sega uploaded another teaser picture to the Facebook account, which sold silhouettes of mysterious new characters. On May 28, 2013, the debut trailer was released by IGN, revealing the Deadly Six and showing the first gameplay clips. The next day, story details, new gameplay mechanics and collectible content was revealed. On June 7, 2013, Richard George of IGN showed a walkthrough tutorial of Windy Hill and Desert Ruins with Aaron Webber. While Takeshi Iizuka has revealed to be producer of the game, he announced the game is directed by Morio Kishimoto and Heido Bayashi, while the game's soundtrack is composed by Tomoya Ohtani, who has done music for Sonic Unleashed. More information is to be revealed by the game's development team in an upcoming event celebrating Sonic's 22 anniversary, which is held at Tokyo Joypolis. However, no information was revealed on June 23, 2013 about Sonic Lost World. Iizuka also stated game being under development for two and half years, which has been started during Sonic Generations development as prototyping the different geometries. The reason why the game's development has been then moved on to Wii U has been giving the second screen feature for the game and Sonic's selling success on Nintendo platforms. Sonic Lost World will be playable at the 2013 Summer of Sonic event held at London, England. Both the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS version will be playable. On July 16, 2013, new coverage of Sonic Lost World was revealed. This included the first quote of Zavok, the new zones, including a new tropical-themed act for Desert Ruins and Silent Forest, and three new Color Powers: the Crimson Eagle Wisp and Magenta Rythm Wisp. Several days later, Frozen Factory was revealed via screenshots, and shortly, GameSpot previewed a new stage demo trailer featuring coverage from Windy Hill, Desert Ruins and Frozen Factory. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (playable) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Dr. Eggman Animal Friends *Flicky *Ricky *Chirps *Pecky *Picky *Rocky Wisps *Cyan Wisp *Pink Wisp *Yellow Wisp *Orange Wisp *Indigo Wisp *Magenta Wisp *Crimson Wisp Deadly Six *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Zizz *Zomom *Zor Levels Windy Hill Windy Hill is the first zone in Sonic Lost World. It taks place on planetoids similar to Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog''. Classic badniks such as Motobug and Chopper appear in the stage as well. There is a tutorial mode that takes place on this stage, as well. The Cyan Wisp and a new wisp, known as the Indigo Wisp, appear in the stage, on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions, respectively. There appears to be a afternoon-time stage that appears only on the Nintendo 3DS version. Desert Ruins Desert Ruins is a zone on Sonic Lost World for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U versions. The Wii U version has three levels so far: a candy-theme act similar to Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors, a tree-like Mach Speed segment act which are similar to the Knuckles' Chaotix Special Stages and a third that lives to the name of the stage, taking place in a wide-open desert, with a sand tornado chase sequence. The Nintendo 3DS also lives up to the name of the level, as it takes place in a swamp desert where Sonic goes through parts of the ruins. Silent Forest Silent Forest is a zone on Sonic Lost World. It takes place on a deep jungle, where the player has to move on similar tubular routes. It only doesn't involve a lot of badniks and spikes around, there are also numerous, small rail sections, where minecarts and dangerous crocodile-type enemies are seen moving on. There are also known to be second, night-themed act, which is taking place on higher places of the jungle. In this act, large Owls are sleeping at the night background, while the player is hanging on rocky ruins with thorn vines above the jungle. Frozen Factory Frozen Factory is one of the zones in Sonic Lost World. These are two variations of this zone so far; a winter-themed zone and a casino-themed zone. So far, the casino-themed zone has been revealed, which bears strong resemblance to the Casino Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Casino Park from Sonic Heroes. Roulette tables and slot machines appear in the act, as well. Not much is known about the other themed level, a winter-themed zone. Other Known Zones *Untitled tropical-themed zone *Untitled volcano-themed zone Release Comic Adaption Trivia